


The Fallen Ones

by RoostTheWyvern



Series: Tsuru's Whump Folder [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Fall of the Castle of Lions, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Protective Shiro (Voltron), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoostTheWyvern/pseuds/RoostTheWyvern
Summary: What if Keith was in the crystal room with Coran instead of Lance? Let's find out.





	The Fallen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> For those who read my other voltron stories, new chapters are coming. Don't worry.
> 
> School started and I'm busy cause it's my senior year.

The party celebrating Voltron's victory was going great. After the little show the Arusians made, they all settled down and chatted to each other.

Allura looks over a balcony with the mice. "The new Paladins of Voltron. The fate of the universe is on their shoulders."

She looks towards the red and yellow paladins. Keith takes a swig of nunvill and spits it out on Hunk when he realizes how awful it is. Hunk turns away and then shows Arusian food on his eyes.

"Ow! My eyes!"

The food falls off his face as he laughs, Keith joins in with a warm laugh.

Allura shakes her head, unimpressed, "... I must portray strength, so no one can tell how concerned I am about the fate of our mission."

Plachu squeaks at her, "let's... keep that a secret." The red eyed mouse squeaks again. Allura blinks, "who else has secrets?"

Plachu uses Platt to imitate Hunk, Allura laughs, "Hunk tried to eat what? That is rather amusing. What other secrets?"

Chulatt pretends to be Lance shooting and posing, a bored expression crosses her face, "that seems like Lance."

Plachu ruffles his fur to look like Keith's hair and stands away from the group, sadness flows across her face, "he's... an orphan? Well, then, we'll be his new family then."

All of the mice nod their heads and Allura smiles.

Chulatt jumps up and down and grabs her attention, then pretends to look adorable. Allura's eyes widen, "Pidge is a _what?!"_

Allura looks down and watches the green paladin secretly put food in her backpack, pick her ear with a stick, sniffs it, and retch.

Allura looks down at the mouse with her eyebrow raised, "hmm... are you sure?" Chulatt nods, "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

* * *

Lance, Hunk, and Keith are chatting up a storm, well, mainly Hunk and Lance. Keith would add something when needed.

Lance looks at the disgusting nunvill, "when we see our families again, we'll _have_ to show them this space juice." Hunk smiles, "yeah, my moms might find a way to make it taste better or put it in a recipe. They can make anything taste good."

Lance looks at the quiet boy next to him, "what about you, Keith? What're your parents gonna think about all of this stuff?"

Keith freezes, "u-um... maybe, surprised? And probably grossed out?"

Lance's eyes narrow and Hunk gets distracted by the marshmallow looking alien food, "that's not really an answer. Why don't you just tell us about your family, dude."

Keith looks around the room, "um, I'll just... go." He weaves through the small Arusians and through the large corridor.

Hunk looks at Lance, who shrugs, and sends a confused look after the retreating paladin.

Coran watches Keith leave and begins to follow him, concerned.

* * *

Keith stands in the bridge of the castleship, a distant look in his eyes. He jumps out of his thoughts as Coran walks into the room, "mind if I join you?"

"S-sure."

Coran smiles warmly and sits down next to the purple eyed boy. "Hey, Coran, do... do you think that we will ever get home?"

Coran twirls his mustache, "once Zarkon is defeated, the whole universe will go back to the way I remembered it. I promise that you will all be home."

"Were there deserts on Altea?"

Coran looks at the boy in wonder, "what are these 'deserts'?"

"On earth, there are these places that are very hot and dry, filled with sand and small plants. There are these green and spiky plants called cacti." His eyes sparkle and Coran is filled with amusement as the boy got excited, "and the sky is so big. At night, you can see all of the stars and the purple lights of the Milky Way." Sadness passes through Keith's eyes, "my dad used to sit with me outside and point out stars, telling me about everything I could ever wonder. He would tell me that- that I was a child of the stars, that I belonged in space."

Coran's eyes soften, "you miss him, don't you."

Keith looks up to the bright crystal above them, "I do miss him... but I can't see him again."

"Why is that?" Coran twirls his mustache again, "did you have a falling out?"

Tears appear in the violet orbs, and Coran internally berates himself. Keith closes his eyes and shakes his head, "no... he died."

Coran gasps, "I- I'm so sorry I didn-"

"It's not your fault. It, kind of felt good to tell someone." Keith smiles, small and filled with sadness, but a little warm around the edges.

Coran smiles back.

* * *

Shiro's eyes widen, "Pidge, no...!"

Pidge tightens her grip on the straps of her backpack, "The info from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go."

Lance puts his hands up in a calming gesture, "look, Pidge, I understand that you need to find your family. But we need you to save the universe." Lance steps closer to the short girl, "we need you to save all of the families in the universe. Everyone in the universe has a family that can easily be taken away."

Allura cringes, family can easily disappear, not just because of Zarkon.

Hunk steps forward, "yeah, um, I have a family too. And, I kinda wanna be with them too..."

Allura is taken aback, "you want to leave, too?"

"Of course I do. Voltron is cool and all, but I didn't sign up to fight a war that might last, like, forever.

Lance sighs, "look, I want to see my family too. But we need to save the universe! And, no offense, we can't put the lives of everyone in the universe in danger for two people. No matter how important they are."

Shiro walks over to Pidge, "I can't force anyone to be a part of something they don't want to be." Shiro puts a hand on her shoulder, "we won't try to stop you if you leave. But, please think about what you're doing."

Ridge looks conflicted for a moment, but makes decision quickly. "I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion. Pidge walks away with Rover floating after her.

Allura shakes her head in disbelief, "I can't believe it. This team is already falling apart. How will we form Voltron?"

* * *

The disguised bomb drone enters the bridge as Coran and Keith begin to leave. Keith notices the little drone, "Rover...?"

The little drone ignores him and continues his trek to the crystal. Keith freezes, alarms blaring loudly in his head.

"Where's Pidge...?"

His eyes watch the drone make it's way to the crystal and gasps, it was going to explode!

Keith runs at the orange haired Altean, "look out!"

The boy launches himself at the Altean as the drone explodes, destroying the crystal and making the castle lose power.

The blast reverberates throughout the castle, alarming the Arusians and causing them to flee. The others run towards the explosion and find Coran near the door of the bridge.

They all scan the man for wounds, but find him unscathed by the blast.

Shiro looks to the advisor, "what happened?"

The man coughs into a fist, "ugh... I'm not sure," Coran stands up to dust himself off.

Some of the dust clears and shows the destroyed crystal, Allura gasps, "the crystal!"

Then the dust clears enough to see the floor and Shiro's eyes land on something red. He gasps and runs towards the still form, "Keith!"

The others gasp and follow Shiro as he scoops the wounded boy into his arms. "Keith! Wake up!"

Pidge looks at Keith in worry, "we have to get him to the infirmary." Allura shakes her head, "nothing will work without power."

Shiro holds Keith closer, "he really needs help."

"Lion warriors!" They look towards the door as the Arusian King runs to them. "The village is under attack! We need help!"

Lance gets ready to bolt, "let's go get them, then."

Allura stops him, "we can't, their stuck in their hangars until the power is back on. We're defenceless."

The Arusian King looks at the group, "will you not help us?"

"We'll help you. We just need to-"

Keith whimpers and his face twists in pain, Hunk looks at his injured friend. "This is bad."

Coran turns to the group, "we have to get a new crystal to get the castle working. But, to get a new crystal, we need a ship."

"The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay doors open." Coran nods at Pidge and sends her small smile."I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the Crystal."

Hunk looks at Coran, confused, "a Balmera?"

Pidge runs out the door and Coran begins to follow, "it's where the crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!"

Pidge, Coran, and Hunk run to the pod bay, leaving the others.

Lance kicks at some debris, not wanting to look at his injured teammate. "I'll go see what's up with the Arusians," Allura goes to follow, "I'll go with you. I brought this on the poor Arusians."

Shiro looks up at the two, "I'll help Keith and stand watch over the castle." Lance and Allura nod and run out of the room with the king.

Shiro looks down at the pained face of his brother, "don't worry, I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you again."

* * *

Shiro put one arm under Keith's knees and the other under his shoulders, Keith's head laid against his collarbone. He didn't stir, didn't wake up and tell Shiro not to worry, didn't do anything but lay in his arms limp.

He was out the whole trip to the entrance of the castle. That just made him worry even more.

"Don't worry, Keith. I got you and everything will be fine." He was only reassuring himself, it still didn't make him feel better.

Loud footsteps echo in the hallway, making him look up. His eyes widen and rage fills his veins, "Sendak!"

The Galran sneers and flexes the large claws on his prosthetic. He was egging for a fight.

Shiro looks down at his brother, then decides. He lays the broken body on the jutted out part of the wall and runs a hand through the raven locks. He gets up and faces the bat eared Galra, blocking the aliens path.

"Stand aside."

Shiro growls, "no! You're not getting in." He powers his arm and falls into a fighting stance.

"Yes, I am."

They run at each other and block or dodge strikes. They both throw a punch and end up locked at the knuckles, both pushing.

Sendak smirks as he sees the glowing arm, "I see you spent some time with the Druids. They do love to experiment. Too bad you didn't get the latest model."

Sendak launches his arm and pushes Shiro into the castle. Shore runs up to Sendak and they continue blocking and dodging hits. They both bring their prosthetics to each other's necks, the two glows illuminating their necks and faces.

A voice cuts in, "let him go or your friend won't make it!"

Shiro looks over and sees a lanky Galra holding Keith up, a gun pressed to his head. The distraction was all that the Galra needed and he strikes Shiro behind the neck, knocking him out.

Sendak smirks, "Voltron is ours."

He walks down the hallway, heading towards the bridge.

Pidge gasps from her hiding place, "oh, no," she gets up and stealthily moves around the castle.

* * *

Allura, Lance, and the Arusian King make it to the village and find it burning. Allura gasps at the destruction, "what's happening?"

The king runs up and points, "look! Attackers!"

Lance and Allura looks down to the village and see Galra Sentries standing amongst the chaos. Lance whips out his bayard, transforming into a rifle, and looking through the scope. He shoots one of the Sentries and waits for the others to react.

He looks closer at another Sentry and sees metal rods holding it up. He lowers his bayard and looks to the princess, "their all broken! It was a trap to get us away from the castle!" Allura's eyes widen, "they wanted us away from the castle."

They watch as the castle lights up with purple lights, "no," Allura breaths. The two run back to the castle as fast as possible, only to be blocked off by the particle barrier.

"No!"

* * *

Sendak was trying to get the castle working when he noticed the green paladin in the reflection of the panel. He narrows his eyes and chases the paladin out of the bridge.

The real Pidge runs into the bridge as the Galran followed her hologram. She rushes to an unconscious Shiro, "Shiro, wake up. It's me, Pidge-" Sendak grabs the paladin with his prosthetic and growls."You really thought your little trick would work on me?"

"Put him down!" Sendak turns his head and sees the blue paladin and Altean princess. Lance aims his bayard at the large Galran.

"Stand back, or else you lose a paladin," Pidge struggles as the claws begin the apply more pressure. The Galra chuckles in satisfaction, knowing he has won.

A terrifying growl echoes around the bridge as a heavy weight hits Sendak, a sharp pain in his shoulder makes him yell in pain. He drops Pidge and grabs the nuisance on his back. He smirks at the wounded form of the red paladin and throws him at the wall near the champion.

Shiro's eyes widen at the slumped form laying on his side, dark hair covering his face from view. But the small sign of blood on the floor fills his body with rage. An inhuman growl leaves his throat as his arm powers up, his bonds burning off, he runs at Sendak with the intent to kill.

Sendak smirks and knocks Shiro aside, right next the injured paladin. Lance yells and starts shooting, but is grabbed and thrown by the giant arm. Pidge runs in and jabs her bayard into the energy chain that keeps the arm connected to his shoulder, severing it.

"No!" Sendak roars and Pidge distracts the enraged Galra so Allura could access the computer. Lance starts shooting at Sendak's legs, making him back up to the center of the bridge.

Allura rapidly types something out and stops, "Lance, now!" Lance steps forward and shoots Sendak in the shoulder, causing him to fall back just as a barrier traps him.

* * *

"Keith!"

Allura, Lance, and Pidge turn around and see Shiro on his knees with Keith in his arms.

They run towards the two and bend down to see the damage. Keith was facing away from them, his armor was singed and chipped. Allura reaches out, but Shiro holds the boy closer.

"Shiro, it's okay. Sendak is defeated. Coran and Hunk will be back with a crystal, so Keith will be okay." Shiro relaxes and lets Allura move Keith's head to face them, they gasp.

Blood ran down the right side of his face from a cut on his hairline and his face was as white as a sheet. Dark bags under his eyes made him look like he hadn't slept in days, his pale skin making small bruises look bigger.

Pidge inhales sharply, "he doesn't look so good." Lance cringes at the blood caked in his hair.

"I hope those two get back with that crystal soon."


End file.
